


Lovable

by Ontherox



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ontherox/pseuds/Ontherox
Summary: Violet is self-conscious and Jinkx provides some words of encouragement.





	Lovable

**Author's Note:**

> Both are in drag, so she/her pronouns for each!

The slamming of the dressing room door pulled Jinkx’s attention away from the cluttered makeup station she had been cleaning up. Peering over her shoulder, she made almost immediate eye contact with the frustrated queen storming into the small room, throwing jewelry off of herself with reckless abandon.

Violet stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she wasn’t alone.

“Fuck.”

“Nice to see you, too. Now, tell me, Violet, why are you slamming doors like you pay the rent in this place?”

“Why are you so worried about the doors of a club you’re probably never going to visit again?” Violet sneered in response as she sunk down onto the bench pressed against the far wall, kicking off her ridiculously high heels.

Jinkx squinted slightly. “Why aren’t you giving me a straight answer? What’s wrong?”

“Why are you acting like you care?”

“Why do you assume I don’t?”

Violet paused, her eyebrows furrowing. “Because you barely know me.”

Jinkx let out a laugh, crossing the room to sit next to the younger queen. “If we were required to know everyone personally before we were allowed to care about them, this world would be fucked.”

Violet chuckled dryly. She shifted in her seat to sit on her hands and focused her gaze on the floor in front of her as a silence fell over the pair. “Not that many people care about how I feel,” she said quietly.

“You’re a bitch with a particularly cold exterior and an intimidatingly beautiful face.” Jinkx leaned against the wall behind her. “Not that many people know that you feel anything at all. So, what’s the problem?”

“It’s stupid.” Violet muttered, more to herself than to the ginger queen next to her.

“I can’t disagree with you until I know what ‘it’ is.”

Violet sighed. “I fell on stage. My heel got caught in a crack and I face-planted in the middle of a song.”

Jinkx wrinkled her nose in thought for a few seconds before nodding slowly. “You’re right. It _is_ stupid.”

“ _Bitch_!” Violet’s head shot up in confusion.

“Meaning it’s stupid that a trip-and-fall is getting to you so badly.” Jinkx held up her hands in surrender in an attempt to calm the brunette down.

“Of course it’s getting to me. It’s fucking embarrassing,” Violet dropped her head into her hands, “It might be different for you, but for me, this is the worst thing that could happen.”

“What makes it different for me?”

“It’s your- Well… I mean-”

“The fact that my character is based around being a lovable fuck-up and yours is based on not having any flaws?” Jinkx quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

“No offense, but yeah. When you fall, it’s cute. It’s endearing. I’m not endearing. People love to hate me. People weren’t laughing because they thought my fall was cute, they were laughing _at_ me.”

“They were laughing at the fact that you’re not a perfect bitch like you pretend to be?” Jinkx finished. She watched as Violet wrung her hands nervously before reaching out to wrap an arm around her. She felt the raven-haired beauty tense briefly at the sudden contact.

“If I’m not a perfect bitch, what does that make me? A regular bitch with no redeeming qualities? People are willing to overlook a shitty personality if there’s talent to back it up, but if I fuck that up, I have absolutely nothing going for me.”

The defeat in Violet’s voice was enough to break Jinkx’s heart.

“Since when does making a mistake mean you don’t have talent?”

Silence settled in the room as Violet made no move to answer.

“And who said you have a shitty personality?” Jinkx tried again, to no avail.

“Violet, you need to remember that you’re yourself.” Jinkx said softly, beginning to rub comforting circles into Violet’s shoulder.

"Excuse me?”

“Violet-the-Character is built on the idea of perfection, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Violet-the-Character is pretty damn perfect. But Violet-the-Human doesn’t have to be.”

Violet lifted her gaze to meet Jinkx’s as the ginger continued.

“Audiences aren’t stupid. They know that there’s a person behind all of this, and they also know that sometimes, shit happens. And I’m not denying that you’re a bitch sometimes - trust me, I’m not - but there’s nothing wrong with that, because that’s not all you are. It doesn’t have to define you. You’re not a robot, Vi. It’s okay to let your guard down, and it’s okay to let yourself fuck up sometimes.”

Violet leaned over to rest her head on Jinkx’s shoulder, letting out a long sigh. “Thanks, I guess?” She said, “That was probably the most encouraging way to call someone a bitch ever.”

Jinkx threw back her head and cackled. “Bitch is your brand, Vi, but you’re more lovable than you think.”


End file.
